<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini Girl of Steel by writerofsorts67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971904">Mini Girl of Steel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofsorts67/pseuds/writerofsorts67'>writerofsorts67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl of Steel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Reader (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, POV Third Person, Parent Reader, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofsorts67/pseuds/writerofsorts67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Takes place a few years after 'Girl of Steel.'</p>
<p>Warnings: unedited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl of Steel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mini Girl of Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve Rogers turned his attention away from the framed family pictures by the fireplace to his little girl, who called for his attention. Before he could fully turn to face her, a blur of blue, red, yellow and blonde was all he saw as his small bundle of joy jumped into his arms. Huff of a laugh escaped his lips as he caught his daughter and hoisted her up in his arms, her giggles filling the air and warming his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, how do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His exact blue eyes stared back at him as the three year old leaned back a bit in his arms and spread her hands by her side, a hopeful and wide grin on her lips. He smiled back at her just as wide and happy, adjusting her onto his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart,” he replied, earning a happy squeal and a big hug in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quick to hold her carefully with the change in position as her small hands wrapped around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her hair and at that, she looked at him again with a beautiful smile -- the very same, beautiful smile that he believed his daughter had inherited from his wife. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she once again rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mini girl of steel,” he murmured fondly, causing her to giggle against his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Halloween night and his daughter, Sarah Rogers, was dressed up as Supergirl. Seeing his little girl in this costume reminded him of his first best girl and the thought automatically widened his smile further. He lifted his cheek from where he rested it against Sarah’s head and she faced him on instinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s mommy, honey?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here,” the familiar voice said before Sarah could reply, and Steve looked in the direction of the voice to see his wife join him and their daughter in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] walked towards her two favorite people with an adoring smile on her face. Once she reached them, she gave a quick peck on the lips to her husband and at the gesture, Sarah let out a soft ‘eww’. The couple chuckled when their daughter closed her eyes tightly and Steve gave another kiss on the forehead to [Y/N] before she could turn her attention to their child. [Y/N] smiled at Sarah and pushed stray blonde strands behind her ear, causing the little girl to open her eyes once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> left mommy to clean things up </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> by herself,” she said with a playful pout to Sarah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] and Steve both watched in amusement as Sarah’s eyes grew wide and her lips formed a small pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, mommy,” she said oh-so-adorably, melting her parents’ heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a mischievous little thing just like her father, [Y/N] thought with utter fondness. Every time Steve accidentally ended up upsetting [Y/N], he’d wrap her in his arms and whisper how much he loved her. He would even make sure to pepper her cheeks and hair with countless number of kisses for a good measure. If their child was not in the hearing range, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>whisper seductively about the ways he would love to show her how much he loved her until her pout or frown disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If her big blue eyes, little pout, and adorable apology were not enough, Sarah unwrapped her arms from her father’s neck only to reach over and hug her mother. [Y/N] quickly held her child’s upper back, since the lower half of her body still rested in Steve’s steady hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, honey,” Steve told Sarah, making sure the little girl was not applying unintentional pressure to [Y/N]’s protruding stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Steve,” [Y/N] smiled reassuringly at her ever-concerned husband before pressing a kiss to Sarah’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah once again moved to her father’s arms and [Y/N] took the moment to fish out her cellphone from her pocket. Opening up the camera app, she took a couple of pictures of Steve and Sarah. Then, she clicked some selfies with the three of them before putting her phone back in her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve made sure to hold Sarah properly with his left arm so that he could hold his wife’s hand with his free one. [Y/N] smiled lovingly at him, entwining her fingers with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get going, shall we?” she asked, taking a hold of Sarah’s trick-or-treating bag with her unoccupied hand. “I’m sure everyone’s waiting for us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah once again squealed in happiness at the thought of seeing her aunts, uncles, and cousins. The three of them walked out of the apartment to join the rest of their Avenger family in the common area of the compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is!” Clint exclaimed when he noticed the family of three but soon to be four – especially Sarah in Steve’s arms. “Bow down to the mini girl of steel, everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone couldn’t help but laugh at his words as they remembered the first time Clint said it and the events that followed. It had been such a good day, and the following days, months, and even years were much, much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Clint!” Sarah exclaimed back and wiggled in her father’s arms, wordlessly telling him to put her on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve obliged to his daughter’s request and the moment her feet touched the floor, Sarah took off running towards Clint, the small red cape of her costume flying behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah, careful!” Steve called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got it, Steve,” [Y/N] reassured her husband, wrapping a hand around his forearm and walking further to join the rest of the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint picked Sarah in his arms and threw her in the air before catching her all the while she giggled adorably. [Y/N] laughed softly when she felt Steve suck in a breath in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, calm down,” she told Steve. “Clint does that every time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gives me a heart attack every time, too,” Steve muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you daughter loves it and demands it,” [Y/N] replied and Steve couldn’t disagree as the two moved to greet the rest of the Avengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s wife and kids, Scott and his daughter along with Hope, and even Shuri were there to spend Halloween together. The kids were all dressed up and they were supposed to go trick-or-treating with Clint and Laura, Scott and Hope along with Sam, Natasha, Bucky, Shuri and Wanda. It was safe to say the kids were all in good hands. Tony and Bruce were busy with something in the lab while Rhodey was out on some work and so was Pepper. [Y/N] and Steve had wanted to accompany the kids and their friends as well, but the former felt so tired with her second child on the way. However, the others had no problem taking Sarah with them, and insisted that [Y/N] stayed in and rested well with Steve as her company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah came to hug and kiss her parents before leaving with her uncles, aunts, and cousins. She also made sure to kiss her mother’s stomach and told her baby sibling that she loved them. The trick-or-treating crew disappeared out of [Y/N] and Steve’s sights with waves and shouts of ‘see you later!’. Tony and Bruce left in the direction of the labs as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] and Steve reached their apartment in the compound and settled on the couch. [Y/N] immediately cuddled into her husband’s side, who chuckled and welcomed her warmth, wrapping his arms around her form and resting his head atop of hers. The two sat in comfortable silence and [Y/N] opened the photos on her cellphone to show Steve the individual pictures of Sarah she had clicked after helping her dress up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made one adorable kid, didn’t we?” Steve asked in awe, looking at the picture, and [Y/N] nodded. “She looks so much like you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” his wife asked with a soft chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks exactly like you did when you dressed up as supergirl as a child,” he replied and the two shared a laugh over the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] locked her phone and tossed it next to her on the couch before cuddling into Steve’s side, who readily hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think this one’s going to look like?” [Y/N] asked Steve, resting a hand on her swollen tummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I do want my mini [Y/N],” Steve smiled against her hair. “So, I’m hoping for a little girl again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fair,” [Y/N] pouted. “Sarah’s already a daddy’s little girl. I need my little boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that jealousy I hear?” Steve teased instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You jerk!” [Y/N] hit his arm playfully, but both of them ended up laughing, in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like Sarah, I want her or him to be healthy,” said Steve with mild concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will be,” [Y/N] replied with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gazed down at her lovingly and bent his head to kiss her once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you know that?” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” she said cheekily and he looked at her, unimpressed, causing her to chuckle. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” he smiled and pulled her back into his arms to spend a quiet night till their mini girl of steel returned home after trick-or-treating. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>